Adjustable beam illuminators may be used in flood mode to provide illumination by which to inspect a wide area, and then adjusted to collimated (“spot”) mode to focus more tightly on anything of interest observed in the inspected area. Such illuminators emitting infrared light may be used in combination with suitable infrared viewing apparatus, for example, to see in the dark. Adjustable beam illuminators may have various hunting, security, and military applications, for example.